Zeki Arif Ataergin
400px|thumb|Zeki Arif AtaerginZeki Ârif Ataergin, 1896 yılında İstanbul'da doğdu. Babası ünlü bestekâr ve kânunî Hacı Ârif Bey'dir. Asıl adı Salih Zeki olduğu halde Zeki Ârif adı ile tanınmıştır. Ataları, Zindankulesi civarında türbesi bulunan "Sâdât-ı Hüseyniye"den Baba Cafer soyuna dayanıyor. İlk öğrenimini Beşiktaş'taki "Âfitab-ı Maarif" okulunda yaptıktan sonra Vefa İdadisi'ni bitirdi. Yüksek öğrenimini İstanbul Hukuk Fakültesi'nde tamamladı. Babası Yemen'e tayin olunca ailesi ile birlikte bir süre Sana'da kaldı. Adliye teşkilatında çeşitli görevlerde bulundu, hakimlik ve avukatlık yaptı. Son görevi Fatih noterliği idi ve buradan emekli oldu. 5 Ocak 1964 günü vefat etti, Karacaahmet Mezarlığı'nda toprağa verildi. Daha çocukluk yaşında babasının mûsikî dünyasında sanatımızı yakından tanımış olan Zeki Ârif Bey, Tanburî Cemil Bey, Kemençeci Vasilâki, Udî Nevres Bey, Hanende Hüsameddin Bey, Leon Hancıyan, Ahmed Irsoy, Bestenigâr Ziya Bey, Hâfız Osman gibi ünlü ustaları tanıyarak mûsikî zevkini geliştirdi. Babası Hacı Ârif Bey hemen hemen her toplantıya oğlunu da götürür ve mûsikîmizi yakından tanımasını isterdi. Daha beş-altı yaşlarında iken babasından meşke başladı;ilk olarak "Doğru söyle sever misin ?/Sevdiğimi bilir misin ?"kantosu ile bazı hafifi eserlerle biraz Kânun çalmasını öğrenmişti. Bu yıllarda babası en yakın dostu ve komşusu olan Raûf Yektâ Bey'e götürerek "Kim bu biliyor musun ?" demiş, çocuğu yakından tanıyan Raûf Yektâ Bey de Tanburî Zeki Mehmed Ağa gibi olacağını söylemiş. Zeki Ârif Bey'in Sipihr makamından yapmış olduğu takımı yıllarca eski İstanbul Radyosu'nda Darüttalim heyetinden dinleyen Raûf Yektâ Bey çok duygulanıp heyecanlanarak, demiş. Bir başka gün Beylerbeyi'nde Üsküdar'a gelinceye kadar bu eserlerden bir kaçının bizzat kendi sesinden dinlemek istemiş ve çok takdir etmiştir. Uzun süre Hacı Kirami Efendi ile Lâmekâni Mustafa Efendi'den mûsikî dersleri aldı. Hacı Kirami Efendi'den Sûznâk, Hüseyni, Hicaz, Nihavend fasıllarını öğrendi;dinî mûsikî bilgisini de ilerletti. Biraz ilerledikten sonra babası Hacı Ârif Bey, Tanburî Cemil Bey, Santurî Edhem Efendi, Kemanî Aleksan Ağa, Hacı Kirami Efendi, Hâfız İsmail ve Karcığar Mazhar Bey'in yaptığı fasıllara katılarak repertuvarını oldukça genişletti. Babasının ölümünden sonra kemanî Seyyid Abdülkadir Töre ile tanıştı ve bu tanışma onun sanat hayatında bir dönüm noktası oldu. Abdülkadir Töre'den aldığı ilhamla başta Dilkeşhâveran makamı olmak üzere, özellikle eski ve unutulmağa yüz tutmuş makamlara eğildi. Sipihr ve Evc-Mâye makamları üzerinde durduğu bu tür makamların sadece ikisidir. Bu gibi makamlardan hayli eser besteledi. Bir süre "Darü'l-Mûsikî"nin icrâ heyetinde bulunduktan sonra Darüttalimi Mûsikî'ye girdi ve burada öğretmen olan İsmail Hakkı Bey'i tanıdı. Üsküdar'a taşındıktan sonra İsmail Efendi ile oğlu Sadi Işılay'la tanıştı. Sadi Işılay o zamanlar İbrahimpaşa civarındaki Şehzade Ziyaeddin Efendi'nin konağına devam ederdi. Buraya Zeki Ârif Bey'i de götürür beraber fasıllara katılırlardı. Faslı Hoca Ziya Bey yönettiğinden, ses mûsikîmizin bu büyük ustasından çok yararlandı. Konağa devam ettiği yıllar içinde Uşşak, Mâye, Segâh, Nihavend, Neveser, Sultanî-Yegâh, Ferahfeza, Karcığar, Mahûr, Irak, Ferahnâk, Hicazkâr, Sûzidil, Şedd-i Araban, Neva, Evc ve Rast fasıllarını öğrendi. Sonraları Darülelhan'a kaydolarak Hoca Ziya Bey'den yararlanmayı sürdürdü. Bestekârlığa Hoca Ziya Bey ile Abdülkadir Töre'nin ısrar ve teşviki ile başladı;Raûf Yektâ Bey ve Ahmed Irsoy'dan yardım gördü. Birkaç denemeden sonra Dilkeşhâveran takım ile Mâye, Irak, Sipihr ve Mahûr-Buselik makamlarından bestelediği eserler birbirini izledi. Nasûhi şeyhi Kerameddin Efendi ile dostluk ve yakınlık kurarak onun Tasavvuf vadisindeki engin kültüründen yararlandı. Pek çok eserinin sözlerini Kerameddin Efendi'nin söylemiş olduğu şiirlerden seçti. Zeki Ârif Bey ayrıca resim sanatı ile de uğraşmış, güzel eserler ortaya koymuştur. Kendisini tanıyan ve ders almış olan kimselerin ortak kanısı duygulu, alçak gönüllü, gösterişi sevmeyen, terbiyeli, nazik, çelebi mizaçlı, dini bütün, Tasavvuf kültürü zengin bir kimse olduğu noktasında birleşir. Bir bestekâr olarak eserlerindeki melodi zenginliği başlıca özelliğidir. Eserlerinin icrâsında güçlü ve oynak bir hançerenin gerektiğine inanılır. Öğrencisi Dr. Alaeddin Yavaşça, onun sanatını şu isabetli cümlelerle yorumlamış:". . . Türk Mûsikîsi bestekârlığı yönünden onun mevkii ölçülere sığacak cinsten değildir. Rahmetli Neyzen Tevfik bile bir gün ona-Senin yerin Dellâl-zâdelerin yanında-demiştir. " "Türk Mûsikîsi'ni sevenler arasında ismini gönüllere işleyen Selâhaddin Pınar, beste vadisindeki duygu ve his kalıplarının kendisine Zeki Ârif Bey'in üzerinde yarattığı tesirle açıldığını, ona duyduğu derin bir hayranlığın ifadesi içinde, her zaman ihsas etmiştir. O Türk Mûsikîsi bestekârlığı için lüzumlu bütün şartların şahsında topladığı son bestekârdı. Çağdaş bestecilerimizin kolay ve harcıâlem yolu seçme çabası yanında Zeki Ârif Bey Sipihr, Dilkeşhâveran, Evc-Mâye, Evc-Buselik, Mahûr-Buselik gibi ancak müzik kültürü gelişmiş kimselere hitab edebilen nadide makamlarda, seleflerinin tesirinden azâde, belirli özellik taşıyan çok olgun eserler vermiştir. Eserlerinde daha ilk bakışta alışılmamış bir melodi zenginliği göze çarpar. Türk Mûsikîsi beste şekillerinin en küçüğü olan şarkılarda dahi, şed ve modülasyon bakımından akla, hayale gelmeyen sürprizler yapmış ve bu sürprizleri müstesna kabiliyetinin kendisine verdiği büyük maharetle, en ufak aksaklığa meydan bırakmayacak derecede birbirine yakıştırmıştır. İşte büyüklüğü de buradadır. Hanende olarak da eski tarz söyleyiş uslûbunun ve Gazel formunun son ustasıydı. Zengin oktavlı, pest ve tiz perdeleri aynı güçte, parlak bir sesi vardı. Burhaneddin Ökte'nin ifadesine göre, Gazel okuduğu zamanlar tiz perdelerde sazlar bazen karşılık veremezlerdi. Gerçekten de Zeki Ârif Bey'in bir çok eserinde gazel formunun renk ve motiflerini bulmak mümkündür. Kendi uslûb anlayışı içinde ve icrâ tekniğine göre bestelediği için, eserlerinin güç olduğu bilinir. Zeki Ârif Ataergin peşrev, saz semaisi, Beste, Ağır ve Yürük Semai, Tevşih, İlâhi, Şarkı olmak üzere iki yüz'e yakın eser bestelemiştir. Güçlü nota bilgisi olduğu için eserlerini kendisi notaya almıştır. ESERLERİ * Makam Form Eserin adı Usûl ---- *Acem Aşiran Şarkı Gök rengi güzel gözlerinin maviliğinde *Acem Aşiran Şarkı Reftar–ı nazım bi–bedel *Acem Aşiran Şarkı Sensin gözümün nuru baharın güneşi *Bayati Araban Şarkı Açıl bağın gül–i nesrini ol ruhsarı görsünler *Bayati Araban Şarkı Akşam oldu şu perdeler insin *Bayati Araban Şarkı Bağlandı gönülden sana amal–ı şebabım *Bayati Araban Şarkı Dil–ı bi–çare senin çün yanıyor *Bayati Araban Şarkı Hasretle geçen demleri andık da bu yerde *Bayati Araban Şarkı Nikaab–ı zülfünü kaldır ki görünsün meh–ı *Bayati Araban Şarkı Sarışın ay gibi taban o güzel çehrende Aksak *Bayati Araban Şarkı Sen sanki baharın kızısın şen çiçeğimsin *Bayati Araban Şarkı Senin şevkin gülümser bir melektir *Bayati Araban Şarkı Sevdalı çiçekler sararıp soldu sesinde Aksak *Bayati Araban Şarkı Kalacak sanma bu çağın bu güzellik solacak Aksak *Dilkeşhâverân Ağır Semai Aksak Semai *Dilkeşhâverân Yürük Semai Yürük Semai *Dilkeşhâverân Şarkı Bir kanatlanmış alevsin dilde hergün sen ben Aksak *Dilkeşhâverân Şarkı Gez dolaş ağyar ile ben ağlayım sen durma Curcuna *Dilkeşhâverân Beste Gönül bir dem karar etmez hayal–ı yare düşt Lenk Fahte *Dilkeşhâverân Şarkı Kalbimin ağrısı dursun diye derdimle konuşt *Dilkeşhâverân Şarkı Karanlık ufkumda güneş doğmadı Curcuna *Dilkeşhâverân Beste Kimseler hiç sevmesin canan canan üstüne Ağır Çenber *Dilkeşhâverân Şarkı Nerede kaldın gözlerim yollarda yıllardan be *Dilkeşhâverân Şarkı Nerelerde kaldın ey serv–ı nazım *Dilkeşhâverân Şarkı Sana dil–dadedir canım efendim Aksak *Dilkeşhâverân Şarkı Kim görse seni aşkına hasr–ı emel eyler Sengin Semai *Dilkeşhâverân Şarkı Kerem eyle budur senden dileğim Aksak *Dilkeşhâverân Şarkı Açıldı bahçede güller Aksak *Dilkeşhâverân Şarkı Aşkının tahtını gönlüme kurdum Düyek *Dilkeşhâverân Şarkı Gönül sevda seline kapılma sakın Curcuna *Dilkeşhâverân Şarkı Kalb–ı mecruha haber verme sakın yaresini Ağır Aksak *Dilkeşhâverân Şarkı Meyl eder bu hüsn ile kim görse ey gül–fem seni Ağır Aksak *Evc Şarkı Zülfünü ruhsara dök sünbül gibi Müsemmen *Evc–Bûselik Şarkı Beyazdır sine–ı safın canım *Evc–Bûselik Şarkı Kalbimde sızım acım kız sendedir ilacım Aksak *Evc–Maye Şarkı Curcuna *Evc–Maye Şarkı Arzuy–ı vuslatın her dem dil–ı pakimdedir Ağır Aksak *Evc–Maye Şarkı Eksilmez artar cevrin a zalim Aksak *Ferahnak Şarkı Küçüksün gocalar açmış fidansın *Gülizâr Şarkı Muntazır bir emr ile bin can senin *Hicaz Şarkı Bırakıp gittiğin akşam beni ey şuh–ı şen Aksak *Hicaz Şarkı Vay ne müşkilmiş güzel sevmek meğer Ağır Aksak *Hicaz Şarkı Hicranla geçen günleri hasretle anarken Türk Aksağı *Hicazkar Şarkı Güneşten yakıcı ay kadar dilber Curcuna *Hicazkar Şarkı Neden sinemde mest olsan kaçarsın naz içün Curcuna *Hicazkar Şarkı Sanma derd–ı hasretinle gözlerimdir ağlayan *Hüseyni İlahi Aleme rahmet içün geldin sen ey sultan–ı din Ağır Devr–i Hindi *Hüseyni Şarkı Aşka düştüm can–u dil müft–ı cuvanan oldu Curcuna *Hüseyni Şarkı Eller ile ol yari görünce bakakaldım Curcuna *Hüseyni–Aşîran Şarkı Başladım feryada ben bülbül gibi Aksak *Hüzzam Şarkı Bir çile ipeğimsin Türk Aksağı *Hüzzam Şarkı Gül–nihalim nevresim aşkınla her an ağları *Hüzzam Şarkı Ruhum mu dedim bil ki benim son emelimsi *Irak Şarkı Bir gün bu dudaklar seni sevdim diyebildi *Irak Şarkı Eyledikçe mihr–ı vechin nuru her an iltima *Irak Şarkı Kakül örtmüş gül yüzü bir tül gibi *Irak Şarkı Neydin güzelim dün gece sen dün gece neydi Semai *Irak Şarkı Yare sorunuz ah unutmuş mu recamı *Irak Şarkı Zülfünü ruhsare dök sünbül gibi Müsemmen *Irak Şarkı Mızrabı bırak zülfünü sinemde gezindir Türk Aksağı *Isfahan Şarkı Bir kıvılcım düştü baygın gözlerinden bağrıma Aksak *Isfahan Şarkı Deli gönlün deli arzusu budur arzu bu ya *Isfahan Şarkı Gönlümü canana verdim oldu cananım gönü Ağır Aksak *Karcığar Şarkı Ey gönül niçin perişansın beyaz kakül gibi *Karcığar Şarkı Fecrin sönen ilk yıldızı yanmış gibi baştan Curcuna *Kürdilihicazkâr Şarkı Aşkın meyin içelde *Kürdilihicazkâr Şarkı Ayıldım kollarında gözlerim bayılalı *Kürdilihicazkâr Şarkı Bir tek emelim tek dileğim tek hevesim var *Kürdilihicazkâr Şarkı Bir yare açıp geçti *Kürdilihicazkâr Şarkı Dilde dillerde gezer şuh–ı dilarasın sen Curcuna *Kürdilihicazkâr Şarkı Dün kahkahalar yükseliyorken evinizden Curcuna *Kürdilihicazkâr Şarkı Gel bu akşam da beraber içelim gitme kadın Aksak *Kürdilihicazkâr Şarkı Gelmedin yandı içim bekledim hep yollarını *Kürdilihicazkâr Şarkı Gönüller terk etmiş hicranlarını *Kürdilihicazkâr Şarkı Gül açmış gül yapraklarında baharın ibtisam *Kürdilihicazkâr Şarkı Gül ey sevgili gül de dudaklarından *Kürdilihicazkâr Şarkı Kalbimde yaşar sevgisinin yadı bütün yaz *Kürdilihicazkâr Şarkı Mahzun gönüle neşe ve ezvak–ı emelsin *Kürdilihicazkâr Şarkı Rüya gibi bir yazdı yarattın hevesinle Curcuna *Kürdilihicazkâr Şarkı Sanma ağuşuma bir başka gül–endam alırım Aksak *Kürdilihicazkâr Şarkı Sarsam seni gönlümce güzel bahtıma kansa *Kürdilihicazkâr Şarkı Sevdalar açarken başıma taze çiçekler Curcuna *Kürdilihicazkâr Şarkı Sinede alam–ı firkat bir şeb–ı yelda gibi *Kürdilihicazkâr Şarkı Söyle aydan mı koptun güneşten mi güzelim *Kürdilihicazkâr Şarkı Söyle neden ağladın neler geldi başına Curcuna *Mahur Şarkı Yak sinemi ateşlere efgaanıma bakma *Mâhûr–Bûselik Şarkı Ey şuh–ı cihan nur–ı zaman taze fidansın *Mâhûr–Bûselik Şarkı Feda etme beni ey meh–cebinim *Mâhûr–Bûselik Şarkı Muhtefi zann ile her levha–i dilberde seni *Mâhûr–Bûselik Şarkı Söyle ey şevk–ı hayalim huri–ı Cennet misin *Mâye Şarkı Açıldı bağçede güller *Mâye Şarkı Çiçekler laleler güller senin vech–ı latıyfinde Curcuna *Mâye Şarkı Derd–ı aşkın ile zalim Curcuna *Mâye Şarkı Gönül ta evce ila et enin–ı rikkat–efzanı Curcuna *Mâye Şarkı Mey–u müllerle goncalar güller Curcuna *Mâye Şarkı Senin ol dide–ı mahmuruna can mı dayanır Ağır Aksak *Muhayyer Şarkı Sakıy ki sen oldun su şarab oldu demektir Aksak *Muhayyer Şarkı Sen başka güzel hüsn ile bir başka cihansın Aksak *Nihavend Şarkı Mübtelay–ı derd olan diller devadan geçtiler *Nihavend Şarkı Yansam senin aşkınla kül olsam yine yansa *Nihavend Şarkı Yüzünde var bir beni Yürük Semai *Rast Şarkı Ey güzel gülüm Düyek *Rast Şarkı Ey ruh–ı müşahhas ki bütün canlara cansın Ağır Düyek *Saba Şarkı Fecr–ı hilkatte gülen bir gülsün Curcuna *Saba Şarkı Fitneler gizlemiş mahmur gözüne *Saba Şarkı Gizli derdinden haber ver sen o yare ey saba Aksak *Saba Şarkı Bir nigah et kahr ile sen bakma Allah aşkına Aksak *Segah Şarkı Ağladım ümitlerim ağyare kurban oldu hep Ağır Düyek *Segah Şarkı Bak şu bahar–ı ömrün bir başka lalezarı *Segah Şarkı Kendi gönlümdür tehiyye eyleyen berbadımı Ağır Aksak *Segah Şarkı Yarin bu kadar cevri gelir miydi hayale Sengin Semai *Segah Şarkı Haksar ettin beni çok firkatinle nazenin Ağır Aksak *Sipihr Beste *Sipihr Ağır Semai Aksak Semai *Sipihr Yürük Semai Yürük Semai *Sipihr Şarkı Bir gonca desem belki dikensin diyeceksin *Sipihr Şarkı Bir nazlı çiçeksin bilemem ruhum *Sipihr Şarkı Cihana sığmadı ahım gezer göklerde feryadı *Sipihr Şarkı Cuybara döndü aşkım hasretinle çağlıyor Ağır Aksak *Sipihr Şarkı Dil–besteliğim gonca–ı handanın içündür *Sipihr Beste Eğer vuslat şebinde can hicab olursa canana Lenk Fahte *Sipihr Şarkı Kalb–ı mecruha haber verme sakın yaresini *Sipihr Şarkı Münevver cemalin nura benzer *Sipihr Şarkı Olmasaydın sen gözüm görmez idi dünyada Aksak *Sipihr Şarkı Sen abad eylemiştin şimdi bir virane Cem be *Sipihr Şarkı Şem–ı karin–ı hayretim pervaneler ağlar bana *Sultaniyegah Şarkı Haşyetle gözüm hep o dudaklarla öpüştü *Sultaniyegah Şarkı Zencir–ı aşkın dil–bestesiyim *Suz–i Dil Şarkı Ben esirim sana öldür beni al ateşe yak Aksak *Suz–i Dil Şarkı Şen gözlerinin şirine ben gözleri verdim *Suzinak Şarkı Hicranı söyler sana mehtab da seher de *Suzinak Şarkı Hicrinle senin revnak–ı çeşmim soluverdi *Suzinak Şarkı Hüsnün gibi nağmen de güzellikle müzeyyen *Suzinak Şarkı Nerdesin sinemde ateş ufku sardı mahtab Ağır Düyek *Suzinak Şarkı Nurunla ah döndü başım yandı gözlerim *Suzinak Beste Serde hevay–ı kakül dilde hevay–ı kakül Lenk Fahte *Suzinak Şarkı Uyuturken sevdası ipek bir kanadın *Suzinak Şarkı Sevdim seveli sen güzeli gitti şuurum Curcuna *Şedd–i Araban Durak Ey gönül niçin perişansın beyaz kakül gibi *Şedd–i Araban Şarkı Kız vücudun gül kokan yasemin olmuş senin Aksak *Şedd–i Araban Şarkı Lal olursam çok mudur hayranınım zira seni *Şedd–i Araban Şarkı Senden ayrıldım karanlıklarda kaldım dün *Şehnaz Şarkı Bitmesin dilde elem gözdeki nem *Şehnaz Şarkı Can mısın canan mısın söyle sen Allaah aşkı Aksak *Şehnaz Şarkı Ey kız bu hüsn–u an ile Leyla mısın nesin *Şehnaz Şarkı Senden gayrı geceler ağlarken *Şehnaz Şarkı Beni ateşlere yakan o kapkara siyah gözler Curcuna *Şehnaz–Buselik Şarkı Sen gül dalında gonca Düyek *Şevk–Efza Şarkı Dil sevdi seni şevk ile ey çeşm–ı siyahım *Şevk–Efza Şarkı Sus dinle bu aklın ötesinden geliyor ses *Tahir Şarkı Ada'nın kırlarında nisandı *Tahir Şarkı Ben nar–ı aşka hoş yanageldim *Tahir Şarkı Gözüm gözünde elim ellerindedir güzelim *Tahir–Buselik Şarkı Birdenbire kapımdan girdi o sarhoş güzel Düyek *Tahir–Buselik Şarkı Dök zülfünü ruhsara karışsın gece gündüz *Tahir–Buselik Şarkı Sanma gönlüm ateş–ı hicre tahammül eyliyor *Tahir–Buselik Şarkı Kız bir ince su gibi karşımda akıp gitme Düyek *Yegâh Şarkı Gönlümü senden ayırmam ey peri *Dilkeşhâverân Peşrev Dilkeş–Haveran Peşrev Ağır Fahte *Dilkeşhâverân Saz Semai Dilkeş–Haveran Saz Semaisi Aksak Semai *Evc–Maye Saz Semai Evc–Maye Saz Semaisi Aksak Semai *Evc–Maye Peşrev Evc–Maye Peşrev Muhammes *Ferahnak Saz Semai Ferahnak Saz Semaisi Aksak Semai *Mâye Saz Semai Maye Saz Semaisi Aksak Semai *Mâye Peşrev Maye Peşrev Devr–i Kebir *Sipihr Saz Semai Sipihr Saz Semaisi Aksak Semai *Sipihr Peşrev Sipihr Peşrev Devr–i Kebir thumb|500px * f. Bakmak, nazar etmek. * Bakış. * Bestesi Zeki Arif Ataergin'e ait, saba makamında etkileyici bir klasik türk müziği eseri.. :bir nigah et kahrile sen bakma allah aşkına :sarı giyme, bir daha gül takma allah aşkına :kimseyi gönlüm misali yakma allah aşkına :sarı giyme, bir daha gül takma allah aşkına :1 bakış. : :1 :1 Bakmak işi veya biçimi :1 * : :1 Bakış :2 Bakışma :3 Gözle birbirine bakış io:bakış }} Nigah is a Pakistani drama serial, released in mid 2002, which attempts to delve into certain, South Asian socio-cultural mindsets. It fared lukewarm with audiences, and has been criticized for its lack of logic.1 Contents hide 1 Plot 2 Reception 3 Cast 4 References edit PlotThe drama basically revolves around Nigah (Aaminah Haq) and Jawad (Noman Aijaz) who, falling in love soon after their first meeting, plan to get married. The discovery that their fathers (Masood Akhtar and Firdaus Jamal) are old friends only eases things for the couple. But are problems on their way! As a wedding gift, Jawad receives a painting of a bride and a groom. To his shock, the bride in the picture is Nigah! His immediate reaction is doubt, which soon converts into hatred as Jawad begins to think that Nigah is unfaithful. Nigah tries to convince him of her innocence, but he refuses to listen. Things continue to worsen and, ultimately throwing Nigah out of the house, Jawad attempts to start a relationship with his cousin, Shama (Irum Hasan), whom he had earlier rejected. Needless to say, the attempt fails as, deep inside, he still feels for Nigah. The groom in the picture, on the other hand, is Daniyal, a wealthy and prosperous businessman. Fate is unkind to him, too, and his picture with Nigah is published in newspapers by enemies as soon as he gets engaged to a girl, Aashi. His character, like Nigah's, comes under the shadow of doubt, and he is shattered mentally and emotionally. Through a twist, Daniyal and Nigah meet each other, and set out to solve the mystery of the portrait. edit ReceptionIn 2008, Nigah was repeat-telecasted on PTV Home. The drama was aired from Monday to Friday, for thirty minutes each day, during the Matinee Time show, which re-telecasts quality television serials to provide home, family entertainment. edit CastAamina Haq Noman Aijaz Masood Akhtar Firdaus Jamal Irum Hasan Farah Hussain Iqbal Hussain edit References^ 1 Review of Nigah at PakiDramas Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nigah" Categories: Urdu-language films Hidden categories: Wikipedia articles needing cleanup from January 2009 | All articles needing cleanup | Articles needing additional references from January 2009 | All articles needing additional references